


"Will you go to the dance with me?"

by dishoeistg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, M/M, american hs AU, sakusa and ushijima are teammates, sakusa can lip read, sakusa is deaf since birth, ushijima learned sign language from komori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishoeistg/pseuds/dishoeistg
Summary: (American High School AU)Kiyoomi was about to give his answer when Wakatoshi had realized he forgot a vital piece of information. He was deaf. The moment the teen remembered this, he quickly signed his question for the other male.Sakusa Kiyoomi has been deaf his whole life. Ushijima Wakatoshi decides to ask him to an upcoming dance after learning sign language from Sakusa's cousin, Komori Motoya.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 22





	"Will you go to the dance with me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyoomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoomis/gifts).



> ikik i've said this about a billion times already, but this takes place in some school in america. also!! italics means something is being said in sign language.

“All right, that’s all I have for you guys. You may go to the locker room and get dressed. Don’t forget, the dance is on Friday!” Coach Dilon announced to the players of Ray Bradbury High School boy’s volleyball team. The team made their way to the locker room but on the way there a boy, senior year, with olive hair was trying to capture the attention of a specific underclassman of his. The senior was Wakatoshi Ushijima, the team’s opposite hitter; and the teen he’s trying to get the attention of? That’s Kiyoomi Sakusa, in his eleventh grade and the outside hitter of the team, and next to him was his cousin, Motoya Komori, libero.

“Um, excuse me, Motoya. May I speak to your cousin?” Wakatoshi asked politely. Motoya smiled and nodded politely, alerting Kiyoomi of the new presence before leaving the pair. With his cousin gone, Kiyoomi turned to Wakatoshi wondering what he had to say. Wakatoshi took a breath before talking again: “Will you go to the dance with me?” Kiyoomi was about to give his answer when Wakatoshi had realized he forgot a vital piece of information. He was deaf. The moment the teen remembered this, he quickly signed his question for the other male.

In response, Kiyoomi let out a breath that could be described as a chuckle, in a way. He signed, _I can read lips, just so you know_ , but underneath that mask of his was a small smile formed by thin lips. The male continued, _but yes, I would like to go to the dance with you._

“Ah, I see,” Wakatoshi verbalized. His mouth also had started to make a smile, but one so small you’d need a microscope to see it. “Glad to hear- or rather, see it,” Wakatoshi stated, correcting himself mid-sentence.

“Will you need me to pick you up, or will you be going with Motoya?” _Could you pick me up? Motoya has a date._ Wakatoshi hummed. “Will 6:45 work? P.M., of course,” he asked. Kiyoomi nodded in affirmation. With that, the two headed their separate ways.

『• • • ✎ • • •』

It’s now 5:50 pm at the Sakusa residency, and Kiyoomi was stepping out of the shower. He sighed fondly at the memory as he entered his room and put on the [outfit on his bed](https://pin.it/4TMgmB4) and also dried his hair. He sat around for a few minutes and looked at his clock that rested on his bedside table. 6:00, it read. Kiyoomi went upstairs to his parents’ room. He knocked, and as he entered the bedroom signed to his mother; _Is it alright if I put on some makeup? Just a little something around the eyes._ Luckily his family wasn’t too strict, so his mother happily agreed to his request. Signing back, she asked Would you like some help? To which Kiyoomi nodded.

The younger of the two Sakusa’s sat on the bed, while the older got out her eyeshadow palette and eyeliner. His mother worked at a fair pace, careful to not ruin her current project. When she finished, she took out a mirror to show her son the [final results](https://pin.it/nxtsDU7). Smiling gently, Kiyoomi signed Thank you, mother, as he walked back to his own chamber.

Soon enough, Wakatoshi had arrived. Mrs. Sakusa opened the door to greet him while Kiyoomi rushed down the moment he heard his voice. “I’m assuming you’re here for Kiyoomi?” She asked in a pleasant tone.

[ Wakatoshi](https://pin.it/74CJTKI) responded with a polite “Yes, ma’am.” Looking past the older woman he saw his date for the night. His usually cold eyes softened a bit at the other male. “Have fun you two! And bring my son home safely!” Mrs. Sakusa reminded the pair before closing the door behind her. The two boys entered Wakatoshi’s car, and they drove off.

A few moments later and the boys arrive in front of their school. As they exit, the two are greeted by Motoya as he gets dragged off by his date. They pass through the front gates, but Kiyoomi clings to Wakatoshi the slightest bit. Said male asks Kiyoomi if he dislikes crowds, to which the slightly shorter male nods. He lets go momentarily to signal to his date that he’ll be fine, so long as they stay together. Wakatoshi nods understandingly.

『• • • ✎ • • •』

A few hours later, and the school dance is over. “I suppose I’ll take you home, then,” Wakatoshi lead Kiyoomi back to his car. _No no, I can call my father for a ride_ , Kiyoomi responded, but Wakatoshi insisted. “Let me get you back, I don’t mind. Really.” Sighing, Sakusa signed, _Fine, if it’s really okay with you then I might as well_. Ushijima smiled. _Then I suppose it’s settled_.

The ride home was filled with silence. It wasn’t too awkward, to say the least. Soon enough, the pair arrived at Kiyoomi’s house. A middle-aged looking man opened the door moments after Wakatoshi knocked on it rather forcefully.

“Ah, Kiyoomi, you’re home! Your mom told me about your dance tonight. And this is your date, no? Do come in!” Mr. Sakusa spoke, first addressing his son and then Wakatoshi. Ushijima replied, “I’m afraid I cannot stay for long, my mother will be expecting me home soon. May I just have one last word with Kiyoomi before I leave?” Mr. Sakusa said it was a shame he couldn’t stay longer, but allowed him to say one more thing to his son.

After he left the two, Kiyoomi turned to the older male in an expectant manner. Wakatoshi cleared his throat then spoke, “I’ll be honest with you, Kiyoomi, as there’s really no point in beating around the bush in this case. I asked your cousin, Motoya, to teach me to sign language so that I could talk with you.” At this, Kiyoomi’s eyes widened a bit, mouth forming a slight ‘o’ shape.

_I see, thank you for telling me this, Wakatoshi_ , he signed. _So then I’ll see you at school on Monday?_ Wakatoshi signed in return, which earned him the response of a thumbs up. As he turned to leave, Wakatoshi gave Kiyoomi a small wave. Kiyoomi waved back, but his face broke into a light blush the moment the door shut. ‘He really learned sign language just for me, huh,’ he thought as he did his nightly routine then retired to his room for the night.

Unbeknownst to him, however, was his father lurking from not too far away texting his mother about Kiyoomi’s night. Mr. Sakusa smiled to himself, thinking about how fast Kiyoomi grew up as he went to his own room.


End file.
